


Miles Apart

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: AU. Reader and Obi-Wan are having to spend Christmas apart, but they find a way to still feel connected.





	Miles Apart

‘Call you soon honey. Love you, and Merry Christmas’

You couldn’t help but smile at your phone, sending a quick reply back as you began to get ready for the day. Christmas was such a huge event for your family, and you hated that Obi-Wan had to miss it this year. Anakin had wanted him to go on a ski trip, and although you would miss him, you talked him into it. You would have other Christmases with him, and he got a weeklong vacation. However, you missed him terribly and wanted him there with you.

After lunch with your family, you excused yourself to the den and pulled out your laptop. Your eyes watered up as Obi-Wan appeared on the other end of the video call.

“Obi! I miss you so much.” You exclaimed, wiping away at the tears.

“Hey, sweetie. Don’t cry. You will get to see me tomorrow! We’re almost there!” Obi-Wan said, trying to comfort you. How he wished he could hold you, he hated seeing you upset. He knew you had talked him into going, and he was reluctant at first. The trip was a lot of fun, and he enjoyed the time with Anakin, but he was just ready to see his lovely one again.

“I know. It’s silly. I knew you were going to be gone on Christmas. So I shouldn’t be upset. But I can’t help it. We never spend Christmas apart. I even had an amazing gift for you.”

“Well, I will definitely enjoy opening it up tomorrow. And we can still do our normal traditions then.” He said, causing you to laugh a little.

The two of you had talked for a good couple of hours, catching each other up and laughing as Obi-Wan gave you his sass. Occasionally a family member would walk by and say hi to Obi-Wan, before slipping back to the kitchen. Just like every so often Anakin would pop in, talking about the slopes or his new car he had just fixed up. It was nice, and oddly enough felt so normal. Even if you couldn’t physically be together for Christmas, at least you could see his handsome face and talk.

“Y/N!” Your sister called out, leaning against the door. “Come on, we’re about to play charades. You and your lovesick boyfriend are seeing each other tomorrow.” She teased, causing you to throw a pillow from the couch. She laughed tossing it back before going into the main family room.

“Sorry about that. You know how my family can get.” You told him, trailing off.

“Yeah, I understand. Anakin keeps asking when we’ll get off so we can take on last great ride on the slopes.” Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

“Well I can let you go, that way we can spend time with them. I promise I will call you before bed. Be careful, okay!” You remind him, blowing him a kiss.

The two of you took twenty minutes to say goodbye, and it took every ounce of strength you had to not burst into tears. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. Even though you two were miles apart, you were thankful that you got to see him for a little bit.


End file.
